The first phase of the study consists of a traditional dose escalation study to determine the maximum tolerated dose of Annamycin in this patient population. The second phase of the study investiages response at the maximum tolerated dose. After the maximum tolerated dose is determined, a total of 14 patients will be treated at that dose level. Annamycin will be administered intravenously every 21 days in the outpatient setting for a minimumof two courses of therapy and will remain on study until toxicity is severe or two cycles past a sustained mesurable response. Approximately 2 patients will participate in the study.